hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Post-Finale Aftermath
This is the special episode of Total Drama Boney Island. In this episode, all the contestants return to the aftermath studio where they all performed in last season's special. This time however, the contestants are tired and all want to go home, as everyone's contracts already expired. However, first they are greeted by everyone else who has been in the show, and soon Chris tells them that they still got 4 more seasons to go, but since their contracts only worked for five seasons, then any seasons after this will be volunteer-only. Therefore, a select number of contestants who still want another chance at a million dollars, all compete against each other for plane tickets and a chance to be in Season 9 back at Pahkitew Island. Navigation Episode Script PLEASE DO NOT TALK OR ELSE YOU WILL GET KICKED SCENE SWITCHES TO YELLOWSTONE NATIONAL PARK * : ROAR!!! * : RAWR! What? * : ROAR!!! Yeah, what dude? * : ROAR! I heard that the peeps are finally leaving Boney Island. * : You did, cool? * : Yeah, guess the island is gonna be empty again * : Of course, meaning that I can go back * : About time! * : Sweet! * : Wait, so your leaving us now? * : Nah, never liked that island, too lonely... * : Besides, it's over 2,000 miles away, no way I'm walking all the way back there * : If only we knew where Dawn is so she can make you fly again, eh? :P SCENE SWITCHES TO AFTERMATH STUDIO AFTERMATH THEME BEGINS * : "" * : "Welcome back guys!" * : "We're back from Boney Island, here to host one last aftermath!" * : "Yeah Chris, it's been a long season, about time we finally get back" * : "Of course, I'm so happy to be back at the mainland... screw Boney Island, and all islands in general!" * : "Ha ha ha, looks like Blaineley is finally happy at something" * : "So yeah guys, the boat from Boney Island is back, so now let's all host this final aftermath" * : "And one last episode, of..." * : "TOTAL" * : "DRAMA" * : "Booooo..." * : "...OOOOOOOO..." * : "...ooooney!" * : "Not island! :D" YOU MAY ALL TALK * : Yes, great to be back here Chris! * : I know, I hated Boney Island * : Yeah sure, let's just go do what we gotta do * : You and me still friends, right Cody? * : GOSH! Why do we gotta be here again? * : I don't know * : Yeah, guess they have to host another stupid aftermath again * : Well we were here before the season started, so it makes sense to come back here after * : I just want my Cody, man * : He he he, I broke-up with Evil Lindsay again on the boat ride home * : Yeah he doesn't like me no more, I'm going back to Harold :P * : So yeah Beth, you still with Mike? * : Nah, we broke up too :P * : Ha ha ha! * : I'm soooo bored! * : Yeah, what are we doing Chris? * : "So yeah, welcome back contestants!" * : "I see that you are all happy to be back here" * : No, we just want to go home! * : Yeah, why do we gotta be back here again * : This feels like Season 5 all over again * : Well, this is where I was first introduced to you guys * : And me too :P * : Well, I hope this is the last season * : Nah, you still got a few more to go mate :P * : *silent, once again* * : "Anyway, your contracts may of already expired, but we are not done yet!" * : "In fact, me and Chef are getting a plane ready that will take us back to Pahkitew Island!" * : "Another island? No way I'm getting on that flight :P" * : "Of course Blaineley, our work here is done!" * : "Yeah Don, let's just get outta here!" * : "Sure Blaineley, you still up for sushi tonight!" * : "Of course, let's go!" * : "Okay then" * : "LOL, they love each other" * : So Season 9, you say? * : Yeah, what's up with that Chris? * : I know man, I thought we were done here * : I know, right? You said our contracts expired, let's all just go home * : Well actually, my contract says that I have to be back for the final season * : Yeah mine too Cody *kisses Cody* Maybe cus we won seasons :D * : Ugh, I hate that couple :P * : "Okay guys calm down, yes your contracts are already done, but me and Chef are not, right Chef?" * : "Ergh... yeah! Just a few more seasons..." * : "So yeah, you guys are free to go if you want" * : "I'm sure none of you want another chance at a million" * : "Cus I know these guys, do!" * : "Bring them in, Chef!" * : Whoa! * : Hey guys! * : Hello * : Surfs, up! * : What are we doing here? * : *gets pulled in by Chef* I did not sign-up for this! * : Hey fans! *waves at camera* * : DJ is back in da house! * : In the aftermath studio, you mean :P * : Guess I'm back here to host! * : And Explosivo here is ready for a grand finale! * : No! * : NO! * : No Izzy! * : Yeah, crazy girl! * : We already had enough of that * : Ugh! Why are we here? * : Guess Chris wanted to round up the whole gang for one final meeting * : Yeah, I'm back baby! * : Ugh! *plays games* * : Whoohoo! Me ready for the next season! * : Me too, yo! * : Whoa! What are these peeps doing here, eh? * : I know, I haven't see them since like 2 seasons ago * : Guess these are all the losers that didn't make our season * : Of course we are the superior team * : Damn right, we are way better than them * : So we really can't be together no more, Cody? * : Yes Gwen, it's best if we only stay as friends * : But, Cody? :( * : Shut up Gwen! You had enough of Cody, he's mine now and always will be * : Harsh, huh? * : He he he :P 12:59 Amylover123 * : Why the heck are we here in the drama-lama studio?! 12:59 Cody 2015 * : Yeah, so lame skip B 1:00 Amylover123 * : I don't believe this. So many bad memories of getting hurt...by Jo! 1:00 Cody 2015 * : *looks lovingly at Katie and Sadie* see we got it now 7 to go * : *blushes* Hey Justin 1:00 Amylover123 * : This is awful. I've done 3 seasons. Enough is enough! 1:01 Cody 2015 * : *pushes Katie off* Hey! Justin is mine! *waves back at Justin* (lashawna) LOL I HATE HER 1:01 Amylover123 * : Last time round I ended up trapped in a bubble because of Alejandro! At least he's not here this time round. 1:01 Cody 2015 * : Whatever we doing, me gonna win! 1:01 Amylover123 * : THIS IS SO ILLEGAL! 1:01 Cody 2015 have fun with court * : Why Courtney? 1:02 Amylover123 * : BECAUSE IT WASN'T IN OUR STINKIN' CONTRACTS 1:02 Cody 2015 * : Is there food? I only came back here for the food 1:02 Amylover123 * : DOES NO ONE CARE ABOUT THE LEGAL SYSTEM IN THIS DUMP 1:02 Cody 2015 * : Courtney is crazy! 1:02 Amylover123 * : Hello to all my adoring fans out there 1:02 Cody 2015 * : *plays Level 2 now* 1:03 Amylover123 * : I don't wanna do another season. What if i hurt some more animals 1:03 Cody 2015 * : Okay, I'll ask first... what are we doing here? 1:03 Amylover123 * : CHRIS, I WILL KILL YOU 1:03 Cody 2015 * : I know, right? This sucks, yo! 1:03 Amylover123 * : Great to be back, Christian 1:03 Cody 2015 Okay just do Geoff and I go back to Chris 1:03 Amylover123 * : This blows, but at least Bridge is here 1:03 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay peeps"' * ' : "Welcome back to the aftermath studio!"' * ' : "I see you are all happy to be here!"' Okay now let's go again You do your 11 I do mine * : Nah! 1:04 Amylover123 * : I see this place is a still a rat hole * : There are rats here? AWESOME 1:05 Cody 2015 * : Why are we here again? 1:05 Amylover123 * : Brick is at the aftermath studio reporting for duty * : DIE CHRIS DIE 1:05 Cody 2015 * : I hate this place 1:05 Amylover123 * : I am glad to be back on TV so all my fans can see me * : You have no fans blondie 1:05 Cody 2015 * : Why you bring us back here Chris? 1:05 Amylover123 * : Love you Bridge! * : You too Geoffy-poo 1:06 Cody 2015 * : I know right? We doing a challenge? 1:06 Amylover123 * : Why do I gotta be back? 1:06 Cody 2015 * : Ugh, I know, right? *rolls eyes* * : WHERE'S THE FOOD 1:06 Amylover123 * : *puffs on asthma inhaler* That's better 1:06 Cody 2015 * : Ha ha ha! Sucks for you Cam * : *plays Level 3 now* * : EXTREME! you there? 1:07 Amylover123 Yes 1:07 Cody 2015 just one line will do 1:07 Amylover123 I have done all mine haven't I? 1:07 Cody 2015 you got 5 left 1:07 Amylover123 Who? 1:08 Cody 2015 I did all mine You stopped at Cam Courtney was next But whatever, let's move on Here goes the fun part * ' : ""' * ' : "Okay I see you are all wondering why you are back"' * ' : "Well turns out that we just finished Season 8"' 1:09 Amylover123 * : NO I'M WONDERING WHY I HAVEN'T SUED YOUR ASS!!! 1:09 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay before you complain Court"' * ' : "Let me just say that you are all free to leave"' * ' : "I just wanted a little reunion before we moved on..."' 1:10 Amylover123 * : No, I always cry at reunions! 1:10 Cody 2015 * ' : "So yeah, all of you were not in last season"' * ' : "But don't cry!"' 1:11 Amylover123 * : Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! 1:11 Cody 2015 * ' : "Turns out that we are doing a new season!"' * ' : "It will be back at Pahkitew Island!"' 1:11 Amylover123 * : NO 1:11 Cody 2015 * ' : "Chef will take you there, right Chef?"' * ' : "Ugh!" *rolls eyes*' * ' : "So yeah, since all your contracts expired"' * ' : "You are free to leave"' * ' : "BUT"' * ' : "As I said"' * ' : "We are doing a new season"' 1:12 Amylover123 * : EXPECT A CALL FROM MY LAWYERS!!! 1:12 Cody 2015 * ' : "So..."' * ' : "Anyone who wants to volunteer..."' * ' : "At another chance for a million"' 1:12 Amylover123 * : Pick meeeeeeeeeeeeeee 1:12 Cody 2015 * ' : "Then go ahead!"' * ' : "Nah, anyone but you Izzy, you already blew up this place way too many times :P"' * ' : "Yeah! Go away Explosivo!"' 1:13 Amylover123 * : No way that I am giving up a chance at a million bucks 1:13 Cody 2015 * ' : "Go away Izzy, no one needs you!"' 1:13 Amylover123 * : *slaps chef* 1:14 Cody 2015 VOLUNTEER then * : Eh *walks to Chris* Guess another season won't hurt 1:15 Amylover123 * : I'll do it Look I can do it Lindsay! 1:15 Cody 2015 * : Totally! I'm in... more screentime for my fans! 1:15 Amylover123 * : Count the Zeke meister in! 1:16 Bubble-Blitz * : "Won't hurt" Yes, it won't... *sarcasm* * : Okay I'm in 1:16 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay! Looks like we have volunteers!"' * ' : "Anyone else?"' 1:17 Amylover123 * : Count me in 1:17 Cody 2015 * : No! No food, I'm out! 1:17 Amylover123 * : See Lindsay, I can totally go through another season of pain. 1:17 Cody 2015 * : I'm just back in cus I've been treated unfairly these past few seasons 1:17 Bubble-Blitz * : *Chewing shark meat* Me 1:17 Cody 2015 * : I deserve to make it far for once * ' : "Sadie is in!"' 1:18 Amylover123 * : This time I will win 1:18 Bubble-Blitz * : Eva, you were in the merge once! 1:18 Cody 2015 * : Almost at the merge, loserhead! 1:18 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay Chef how many we got?"' 1:18 Amylover123 * : Doubt it, Zeke. 1:18 Cody 2015 * ' : "Ugh!" *counts* "We got 6" * ' : "Okay that's too little, anyone else?" okay for now on we do the 11 again BUT they say no and leave okay go * : Nah, I'm out 1:19 Amylover123 * : Hell no, later suckers *leaves* 1:19 Cody 2015 but don't do the 6 who signed-up skip them 1:19 Amylover123 * : Sorry but no, Chris *leaves* 1:19 Cody 2015 * : Al is way better than me *leaves* 1:19 Amylover123 * : NO WAY IN HELL YOU NARCISSISTIC JERK!! 1:19 Bubble-Blitz * : *Mumbles and leaves* 1:20 Amylover123 * : Sorry but nope, come on Bridge * : Coming, Geoff * : Explosivo has left da building *leaves* 1:20 Cody 2015 * : MY BOOTYLICIOUS BODY is not ready for another season * : I volunteer! * ' : "Nope, you suck Lightning!"' * : Aww, screw you Chris! *leaves running* 1:21 Amylover123 * : Bye friends *waves and leaves* 1:21 Cody 2015 * : Whatever, I'm out * ' : "Aww no Chef!"' * ' : "Everyone is leaving"' 1:22 Amylover123 * : No way, my mamma wouldn't want me too *leaves* 1:22 Cody 2015 * ' : "Yup, guess no one likes you Chris" :P' * : *plays game to Level 5 and leaves* * ' : "Very well then!"' * ' : "Since no one else here will volunteer"' * ' : "Then anyone from the TDBI cast, you guys up for another season?"' 1:23 Amylover123 who are the TDBI cast? 1:24 Cody 2015 * : Eh, might as well since Cody doesn't like me no more *goes to Chris* * : See ya, Gwen! * : Yeah, see ya! *whispers* Never :P 1:24 Amylover123 * : Screw it. I'm up for another summer of pain! 1:24 Cody 2015 * ' : "Sweet! Come over guys!"' * ' : "Okay how many is that Chef?"' * ' : "Ergh!" *counts* "That's 8 I think"' * ' : "You think? LOL"' * ' : "Okay then, guess 8 will do"' * ' : "You will now all board this plane"' * ' : "Chef will then take you to Pahkitew Island"' * ' : "For another chance at a million big ones!"' * ' : "GO"' okay let's get on the plane 1:26 Amylover123 * : To Loser Island! 1:26 Cody 2015 * : Famous Island! * : Guess I deserve the screentime *goes on plane* 1:26 Amylover123 * : Everyone better watch out with Zeke about *trips and lands on Dakota* * : Bye Linds, I'll totally miss you! 1:26 Cody 2015 * : *already left* * : Bye Cody! *waves back* I won't miss you! *boards plane* Bub you playing? Bubble-Blitz has been kicked by Cody 2015. 1:27 Cody 2015 Looks like he left Wanna play (katie) 1:27 Amylover123 yes pleas yes please 1:27 Cody 2015 go ahead board the plane 1:28 Amylover123 * : OMG, what does Pahkitew Island look like? I've only ever seen it on tv 1:28 Cody 2015 * : *boards plane* Another season, one more chance for a million! * ' : "Okay then looks like the new Season 9 contestants are in!"' * ' : "They will now be competing for another million dollars"' * ' : "As for the rest of the peeps"' * ' : "They all SUCK!"' * ' : "Maybe I should set up new contracts, eh Chef?"' * ' : "Eh, sure..."' * ' : "Yeah, maybe the season after this I can go all over the world again"' * ' : "I'll ask Don if I can borrow his show"' * ' : "But until then..."' * ' : "This has been..."' * ' : "TOTAL"' * ' : "DRAMA"' AFTERMATH STUDIO IS SILENT * ' : "Eh, whatever..." *boards plane*' Bubble-Blitz has joined the Chat. 1:30 Cody 2015 * ''' : "Season 9, here we go" *pilots plane out of studio* THIS SPECIAL HAS ENDED